I'm in Twilight!
by cullengirl97
Summary: Piper wakes up to find herself in the Twilight world. What will happen when she meets the Cullens? This is m first fanfiction. I suck at summaries but I think it's pretty good. Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. If you like it and review I'll continue it.**

**Disclaimer: All charachters except for Piper are the creation of (the amazing) Stephenie Meyer**

I woke up at seven a.m. on the dot. Something weird was happening – It was darker than usual and it was pouring rain outside, nothing like our usual Arizona weather. I was starting to get a little freaked out, because this place was exactly how I'd imagined Forks to look like. I walked into the hallway, thinking that there had to be another explanation for this. But when I found my mom she acted as if nothing was wrong. She told me we had moved here for a while until our house was finished being renovated. I tried not to show that anything was wrong. I mean, besides the fact that I was a little freaked about being in a fictional world, this was pretty cool. I had dreamed about this so many times. But this wasn't any daydream. I instinctively knew that this was the real thing. I was in the Twilight world.

I told my mom I was going for a walk, and then walked outside in search of the Cullens. The first person I saw was Bella. She was already a vampire and she was beautiful. I couldn't help but envy her a little. Without thinking, I walked right up to her and said

"Hi Bella!". I sounded so stupid I wanted to disappear. Why would she know who I was? For a split second I saw a look of confusion on her face, but then she just smiled and said,

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you," Once again, I said something stupid.

"Oh. Right, you don't know me. I'm Piper," I held out my hand and she shook it. She seemed a bit nervous; she had the right to be. I would be nervous if I was a vampire and some human I didn't know walked right up to me and knew my name.

"So…. You know me, but I don't know you?" Bella asked shyly. I laughed nervously and blushed a bit.

"Yes." I answered, "It's kind of a long story. It's really boring. Not a story worth telling at all,". She laughed.

"I'm sure it's very interesting. Let's hear over some snacks at my house," she said. I didn't know what to say, so I just said

"I'm not really supposed to go to strangers' houses,"

"Yes, but you know me, don't you?"

"All right" I said, "I'll just go tell my mom". I went into the house and thought frantically of something to tell the Cullens. I couldn't think of anything.

"Mom! I met this really nice girl. Can I go over to her house?" I asked.

"Sure." Mom said, pleased that I had made a friend.

So I walked outside and sure enough, Bella was still there waiting for me.

When we got to the house I was still clueless. How was I going to explain that I knew all of the Cullens and all of their stories? I had even heard Bella and Jacobs thoughts; Some of Edward's too, in midnight sun. I couldn't tell them the truth, that there life was all just a book written for amusement. I thought of something; what if Edward could read my thoughts? The minute I got in, I knew he couldn't because he had that puzzled, frustrated look on his face that he had when he first met Bella. I looked at him and my face brightened up.

"Edward!" I said.

"You know him too?" asked Bella.

"Yeah" I said.

Then, all of the Cullens came in, curious about my outburst. I looked down, too nervous to speak. Bella broke the silence.

"So, Piper, how about telling us that story of yours?"

"Okay…. I know your vampires." I answered, "and I know about the wolves too."

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"I am from a different place, where everyone knows about you. You're actually pretty popular where I'm from. Especially Edward and Jacob. We also read Bella's thoughts. But only at certain times. Right know, it's too far in the future. But we know pretty much everything that happened between when Bella moved to Forks and the volturi coming for Nessie. I can't tell you more than that."

Every one fell silent. Maybe I said too much.

* * *

"Wow." Renesmee whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

From then on, I was with the Cullens every moment I could. Jasper had sensed that I was telling the truth and they knew anyway because whatever questions they asked me, I knew the answers to. I loved being with the Cullens.

On the fourth day of being with the Cullens, though, something weird happened. I was at Emily's place with Bella and Renesmee when the pack showed up. I said hi to everyone and was having a great time. But then Collin came in. He came to meet me and told everyone that Brady would be right there. When Brady walked through the door, he looked at me funny and smiled. Then he looked a little worried and said,

"Sam, I need to speak with you." Then he walked away. We heard some mumbling and then some laughing. That was a good sign. They came back in and Brady sat right next to me. Sam smiled broadly.

"Everyone, Brady has something to tell us" he said. He flashed a knowing look at Brady and then at me. I was starting to get a little scared.

"Ummmm…. I imprinted" said Brady.

"On who?!?" Renesmee squealed.

"On Piper" Brady whispered. I was shocked. Brady was pretty hot, I guess. But come on. I'm fifteen. I haven't even had my first real kiss yet. I didn't really want to be stuck with one person my whole life. Besides, look what happened to Emily's face. I know. I was being really selfish. But I was in shock!

"Don't worry. Its okay if you don't want me." he said. But I knew that wasn't true. I had read about this. How Jacob had felt when he imprinted. He felt like the world revolved around Renesmee. He couldn't leave her for more than a few hours. I said,

"No. No. That's not it. It's just a bit overwhelming, that's all."

"Okay. Do you want to think about it for a while?"

"Maybe. Let's go for a walk"

We spent hours laughing and talking, sometimes even bickering (jokingly, of course) at first beach. He was taking me back to Emily's place when he bent down and kissed me. I kissed him right back. I know I'm too young for him, but already I loved him. We kissed until Emily opened her door and cleared her throat a little. I felt the blood rising to my face and I knew my face was bright red. I was also smiling like an idiot. I walked inside only to find Renesmee laughing at me while Bella mumbled something. I caught only a few words; 'privacy', 'true love', and 'remember you and Jacob?'.

We drove to the Cullens' house and Bella offered me a ride home.

"So. You're in love." She said.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"That's embarrassing."

"It's fine. Everyone's gone through it."

"What about my parents?"

"Don't worry. We're here. Bye, Piper. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" I yelled as I ran inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Today, Brady and I went to the movies. We saw a romantic comedy and his laughter echoed all across the theater. I felt bad for the rest of the theater, he was really loud, but it was hard to think strait with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. He was so close I could feel his breath on my shoulder. About half way through the movie, well, let's just say we were too busy to follow it. After the movie Renesmee, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Brady and I walked down to the beach. Edward, Jacob and Brady went cliff diving while Renesmee, Bella and I hiked along the shores of the beach. We chatted about anything that came into our minds.

"Renesmee?" I asked

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I miss my old friends. I miss my old world." I said. "I love it here but what if I never can go back? I don't belong here,"

"It'll be okay. Everything will work itself out. And anyway, everyone leaves home at some point."

"That makes me feel so much better!" I exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry," Replied Renesmee, offended.

That was the end of that conversation. But all in all, everything was great. I went to la push every day, and every day, Brady looked at me like I was the most amazing person he'd seen in his life. It was a good feeling; being in love. It made it that much easier to forget my old friends.

I found my Twilight book about five days later. I opened it and found myself in my normal bedroom. Now, every time I open my book I can go back and visit the Cullens for as long as I want. Every day after school I go to La Push to hang with Brady. He gave me a promise ring the other day. In a few years, I'll move there permanently. That's the story of the time I woke up in Forks.


End file.
